The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for the operating code of the set top box.
Content is constantly being broadcasted. Typically, a content provider provides various user devices with program guide data for future content. As the time passed the old guide data is removed or written over so that the guide data is relevant for the current time slot and future time slots. The use of media devices is increasingly popular. As well, social media is also in popular. Particularly in social media settings, people continually comment on various aspects of life including content viewed. People reviewing such descriptions have no way to obtain data regarding prior broadcasts because guide data is not provided for past events.